Confesión en la ducha
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: Shinji tiene la costumbre de tomar una ducha en NERV después de las pruebas con los EVAS, justo cuando todos se van a sus casas. Sin embargo, alguien decide tomar la siguiente ducha con él. ShinjixKaji Oneshot


_**Disclaimer:**_ Evangelion y sus personajes —en este caso Shinji Ikari y Ryoji Kaji— son propiedad de Hideaki Anno, Gainax y Khara Studio.

Como se le estaba haciendo costumbre, el joven Shinji Ikari tomaba su acostumbrada ducha después de las pruebas de armónicos en NERV. Había sido una larga temporada de estabilidad sin ataques de ángeles, sin ninguna novedad que hacía el día a día una tediosa rutina repetitiva. Pero eso no le importaba al hijo del Comandante, a fin de cuentas, vivir tranquilamente siempre había sido un anhelo suyo. De hecho, lo que Asuka se quejaba de una rutina monótona, aburrida y vacía, el joven castaño lo veía como uno de los tantos placeres simples de la vida. Y eso le encantaba.

Hacía un par de días que Kaji le había jugado una mala treta. Cómo olvidarlo, después que el hombre de treinta y un años le había invitado una lata de café, le insinuó la idea de tener una cita amorosa, con el plus de haber invadido de lleno su espacio personal. Shinji, asustado, soltó un fuerte grito que pudo ser escuchado por todo el personal de NERV en las habitaciones contiguas. Todo aquel drama tan sólo para escuchar de la boca que aquel hombre "Es sólo una broma".

Bah, fue sólo una broma de mal gusto, pero, ¿Por qué el joven Ikari seguía pensando en todo aquel discurso que Kaji le dio sobre que "el género no tiene que ver con el amor"? ¿Por qué le prestaba tanta importancia a aquel agarre con el que tomó su pequeña mano por íntimos segundos? Y sobre todo...

—¿Por qué se sintió tan mal cuando me dijo que era broma?—se preguntó a sí mismo Shinji. Puso una toalla caliente sobre su rostro entero para poder distraerse de aquel pensamiento, mientras inconscientemente acariciaba la mano derecha, la que Kaji había tomado. Esa fue la razón por la que no se dio cuenta del individuo que se sentó junto con él en el baño.

—Hola, Shinji.—dijo Kaji en ese tono alegre que le caracterizaba, con esa voz tan gruesa que poseía.

Shinji tuvo un sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz, por lo cual dio un pequeño salto mientras se intentaba quitar la toalla húmeda del rostro. Al ver al hombre de cabellos cenizos junto de él, desnudo y sonriendo, se sonrojó de tal forma que el color de su rostro causaba envidia a los tomates.

—No vi cuando entró, Kaji-san.—dijo Shinji con su rostro iluminado en rojo cual semáforo en alto.

—¿Y por qué la pena?—preguntó burlón Kaji.

—Ah... Verá usted... Es que, no esperaba verlo por aquí, siendo que... Misato-san dice que usted siempre se va directo a su casa.

—Bueno, hoy estoy totalmente acalambrado, —se levantó el hombre mayor e hizo un estiramiento de brazos, para después quedarse de pie frente a Shinji, quien estaba sentado aún frente de él, totalmente nervioso por aquella enorme cosa que estaba observando— así que, ¿Qué mejor para relajar el cuerpo que un baño de agua caliente por la noche?

De pronto, Kaji quedó callado, viendo fijamente y de forma extrañada la expresión que Shinji ponía, intentando ignorar el miembro desnudo que tenía frente de él. Era... Simplemente graciosa la mueca que ponía. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la boca totalmente estirada y la piel enrojecida por la vergüenza. Por su parte, Shinji intentaba no mirar el cuerpo del ex-amante de su tutora, cosa que por más que se esforzara, por alguna razón le parecía tentador. Pese aquel pequeño deseo de ver ese cuerpo tan bien formado, ese torso tan firme, y esas piernas de Dios, no abrió los ojos. Al menos, no hasta que sintió un suave agarre en su mentón.

—No tienes que apenarte. Somos hombres, nada que no hayas visto antes.—le dijo Kaji en el mismo tono burlón que tanto le daba fama.

Era cierto, y ahora Shinji ya no se sonrojó por la pena de verlo desnudo en el baño, sino por la pena de haberse apenado por cosas tan naturales. Además, ¿Qué no cosas así pasaban siempre después de deportes, en las duchas de la escuela? Kaji por su parte rió al escuchar al joven de catorce años decir "lo siento".

—No tienes porqué disculparte. Así pasa a veces.—dijo el hombre de cabello cenizo, y acto seguido se sentó junto al castaño una vez más.—¿Y qué tal la escuela?—intentó hacer conversación—¿Alguna chica en especial?

—Bueno... La verdad...—¿Por dónde empezar? En cierto modo le daba pena decirle a un casanova que nunca había tenido alguna novia. Sin embargo, aquel tono de duda hacia la pregunta hizo al otro adivinar.

—¿No tienes novia? Bueno, eso no es tan importante. Entonces, ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Nuevamente en aprietos. Esa pregunta no se hacía, y menos para el joven Ikari, quien estaba confundido por la escenita que el mismo Kaji le había montado el otro día. Hizo la mirada hacia otro lado, intentando evadir la pregunta, pero sentía la mirada fija del otro sobre de si, señal de que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que contestara.

—¿No contestarás? Bueno, entonces, creo que iré yo primero.—rompió el silencio Kaji.—Verás, para mí, hay una persona en especial. El problema es...—ahora se tornó pensativo. Alzó la mirada al techo y puso una mueca seria, era más que obvio que iba a hablar de alguna suerte de amor imposible— es que no tengo la certeza de si es algo correspondido o no. Je, es complicado, —rió un poco— pero, ¿A fin de cuentas siempre es así, no? Uno nunca sabe nada, y es lo que le da sabor a la vida.

—Yo creo, que Misato-san todavía lo quiere, ella aunque no lo admita, se nota que aún lo quiere...

—No hablo de Katsuragi, Shinji.—Kaji le revolvió el cabello de forma juguetona.—Es sobre alguien más.

—¿Ya no quiere a Misato-san?—preguntó Shinji confundido.

—Por supuesto que sí. Por más mal que las cosas hayan salido con nosotros, la flama que alguna vez estuvo encendida aún arde tenuemente. Pero ese es el amor que le tiene un hombre a una mujer. Y ese no es del amor del que yo hablo ahora.

—¿Amor de hombre a mujer? Entonces, ¿De qué...?

—¿Recuerdas hace un par de días cuando te dije que deberíamos tener una cita?—el tono de Kaji permaneció serio, sin matices de sarcasmo o de burla.

—Si, lo recuerdo.—Shinji tragó saliva disimuladamente, mientras sentía cómo la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

—Por si te interesa... La oferta sigue vigente.

Shinji casi vuelve a gritar, pero simplemente no lo hizo. Tal vez por alguna especie de miedo a que hubiera gente afuera y se descubriera lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, se levantó súbitamente y alzando la voz empezó a hablarle a Kaji.

—¡Deje de jugar conmigo! El chiste fue gracioso la primera vez, pero ahora es hartante.—se veía Shinji realmente molesto por aquel comentario, pero en su voz se notaba algo de dolor.

—¿Jugar contigo?—preguntó Kaji, en el tono de casanova.

—¡Así es! Con esa clase de comentarios lo único que está logrando es confundirme más y más, y eso no es nada agradable, ¿Sabe? Por si no lo ha notado, soy una persona con muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, y no es nada agradable el estar confundido por tonterías como esa.

Kaji esbozó una ligera sonrisa, y en un movimiento veloz pero firme, se puso de pie mirando al muchacho de ojos azulados. Shinji se puso nervioso, sin embargo, justo cuando abrió la boca para lanzar otra propuesta sobre lo horrible que sentía cuando aquel hombre jugaba con su corazón, encontró el bálsamo que su sentir y su mente necesitaban. Un beso de Kaji.

El castaño sintió aquellos suaves y sensuales labios juntarse con los propios. Una textura muy suave, acogedora, cálida, proveniente de aquellos labios delgados que le pertenecían a aquel hombre de fisonomía perfecta y atractiva. Kaji al fin poseía aquella boquita tierna, le había robado las palabras enmarcadas por esos rosados labios, que temblaban siempre cuando la pena se adueñaba del castaño. Shinji no quiso detener ese delicioso beso, sin embargo le entró un miedo repentino, y con todas sus fuerzas separó al hombre de treinta y uno de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Shinji, con la voz delicada y temblorosa.

—El amor del que te hablaba hace un momento. El amor de un hombre a una mujer es algo hermoso, y por supuesto satisfactorio, sentimental como sexualmente. Pero es muy distinto del amor que un hombre puede sentir para su congénere.

—Kaji-san... Está tratando de... De decirme que...—presa de sus nervios, de su miedo y su angustia, Shinji con trabajo podía terminar la frase, pero el dedo índice de Kaji se posó sobre esos temblorosos labios impidiéndole el habla.

—Te dije que había alguien en especial, pero nuevamente, no tengo la certeza de si me eres correspondido o indiferente. Si no hago algo ahora, nunca lo sabré, y tendré el tormento cada noche de haber tenido la oportunidad de saberlo y haberla desperdiciado.—el semblante de Kaji se tornaba serio, hablaba totalmente en serio, no se trataba de ningún juego.

—Pero, ¿Qué hay de Misato?

—También quiero a Katsuragi, pero como te dije, el amor de un hombre a una mujer es distinto al de un hombre a otro hombre. Además... —se hincó y tomó la mano derecha de Shinji, estrechándola con fuerza— si pusiera ambos en una balanza, tu lado pesará más.

Shinji se sonrojó. No era por nada, pero en verdad era eso la cosa más dulce que alguien le pudo decir. Vio la sonrisa de Kaji mientras decía esas mismas palabras, y vio entonces que las decía con sinceridad. Aún así se sentía raro, el ser amado y amar a alguien del mismo sexo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me dijo el otro día que sólo era broma?—preguntó Shinji, confundido por ese hecho.

—Te alteraste demasiado, y si no lo recuerdas, gritaste. Y muy fuerte. Supuse que necesitaríamos un momento todavía más íntimo para discutirlo. Y qué mejor que en las duchas del trabajo cuando todos se han ido ya.

¡Era cierto! A esas horas ya debían estar sólo ellos en aquella planta. Misato posiblemente ya había llegado al departamento. A Asuka no le importaba realmente, pero tal vez ahora lo estará maldiciendo por la histeria que su tutora estaría armando. Pero sobre todas las cosas, el hecho de que ambos no sólo estuvieran solos, sino que desnudos, podría significar otra cosa... Una cosa que por lo visto le dolería demasiado.

—¿Te preocupa que lo hagamos ahora? ¿En este momento?—le preguntó Kaji, adivinando sus pensamientos con sólo ver su mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que...?—Shinji estaba sorprendido que con tan sólo mirarlo por escasos segundos, Ryoji Kaji supiera en lo que el hijo del Comandante pensara.

—He aquí un secreto. Si amas a una persona, siempre prestarás atención a sus gestos, y automáticamente sabrás lo que le preocupa, lo que le alegra, lo que le disgusta, y por supuesto lo que piensa.

Eso hizo sonrojar a Shinji. Usó la frase "si amas a una persona". Era la primera vez que recibía lo más cercano a un Te Amo. Levantó la mirada, y le dio una sonrisa a Kaji, mostrándole lo feliz que le hacía el escuchar esa clase de cosas.

—Si aún no estás listo para una relación más "profunda", esperaré el tiempo indicado. A fin de cuentas, el fin del mundo no puede estar tan cerca, ¿O si?


End file.
